


Stargazer

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Adam meet by chance in the university library. Adam gets flustered and runs off, but Nigel won't let him go that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Excuse me?” 

He looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes he’d ever seen, at a loss for words to this beautiful creature before him. 

The angel pressed his glasses up on his nose, “I didn’t mean to interrupt you, but you’re in the way of the book I needed.” 

Nigel looked up from where he’d been sitting, book in lap, furiously copying notes in his notebook. “Sorry, gorgeous. I could reach it for you, if you’d like?” 

The adorable blush that caused made Nigel want to touch his hand to those ruddy cheeks, possibly making them redder. “No, I can…” 

He smirked, “Tell me which one.” 

A tongue snaked out and wet the angel’s lips, making Nigel’s eyes follow the movement and feel a stirring in his jeans, “I…that one there. The big one.” 

Nigel wanted to make a sex joke there but held back, pulling out a big blue book that had the title: Constellations and Star Charts written in faded gold on the edge. He teased, “Stargazer, are you angel?” 

The smile that followed made him eager to stand, but didn’t want to spook his companion thinking that the movement would do just that. “I love stars! I,” he blushed, tightening his mouth, “Sorry, I get loud when I get excited.” 

Nigel nearly bit his tongue to keep from making a sex joke there, instead taking a breath and letting out before he said, “I didn’t know they had classes on stargazing here, darling.”

His perfect companion shook his head, “No, I…I just like stars. I like looking at them and just,” he swallowed, “My name is Adam. Not Darling.” 

Nigel grinned, holding out his hand that Adam took slowly the slight shake between them barely there before Adam took his hand back. 

“Nigel.” 

Adam held the book to his chest, “Thank you for helping me, I…I have,” he blushed again, “I have things to do.” 

He took off in nearly a run, Nigel standing and walking to the end of the aisle for a glimpse at his escape. 

“You can run but you can’t hide, little star,” he whispered, “I’ll find you again soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

You do realize that you are the hardest person to find on this entire fucking campus? I asked at least twenty different people about you almost entirely unknown among them?”

Adam looked up from the book he was reading, startled. “Nigel.”

Nigel sat down beside him in the grass, not too close but not very far away either.

“You remembered.”

Adam smiled. “I don’t get out much, and you’re the first person I’ve ever had to ask to hand me a book that didn’t work in the library.”

Nigel smiled. “Nice to know I’m so memorable, darling.”

They sat in silence for a moment before Adam asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you, it’s been a week but I think I know the entire fucking list of constellations by now. Did you know there are two…”

Adam interrupted, his smile bigger and eyes wider as he put his hand on Nigel’s arm. “You were reading about stars for me? Which ones? All of them? You can’t have remembered all of them, Nigel, you would have to remember in some sort of order and there are quiet a lot but it’s very…”

Nigel put his hand over Adam’s, “Maybe not all of them, but more than I should: Andromeda, Aquarius, Caelum…”

Adam blushed, leaning in closer, “You did, you…did you look at them? I mean not in books but there are some constellations that can be seen fairly well just looking up without a telescope.”

“Darling, you get any closer and I may not be responsible for my actions.”

Adam moved in closer and licked at his lips, swallowing, “You wanna come over later? Look at my telescope?”

Nigel slipped his fingers in between Adam’s on his arm and was delighted when Adam let go all together to tighten the hold. “I’d fucking love to.”


End file.
